


Lexington Tom Skaikru-Triku

by DoDatLikeDat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with Sad Ending, Clarke and Lexa's child is Gay, Commander Lexa (The 100), F/F, F/M, From Seasons, Heda, Heda and Wanheda - Freeform, Heda and Wanheda Rule The World, M/M, One is named after Lexa, Original Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa Children, Parents Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Parents Raven Reyes/Anya, So I made Griffin Twin Babies, The other Clarke, War Happens with Ice Nation, angst with happy ending, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoDatLikeDat/pseuds/DoDatLikeDat
Summary: Clarke and Lexa's first child is born.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy, Lexington Griffin/Ashley Vick, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven and Wick
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Name The Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts would be lovely!!

POLIS

April 18th, 2020

Time on the Clock: 4:09 a.m

//

"Clarke?" She heard from somewhere behind her for the second time in quite some while though she didn't need to look up to see who it was. If she let go of this table with both hands, she might scream

"Yes?" She gritted out through clanked teeth, she has suffered much worse, so much pain, so much destruction, physically and especially in the past nine months with her body going against each other somehow, she knew the symptoms were different with every term but this is different. It wasn't like before a few weeks ago of the Braxton Hicks contractions. This feels like.....hot, burning pain throughout her whole body and she can't freak out or she'll freak out them

"Clarke- what's wrong? What is it?" Sweet, sweet, Lexa, still in position of the Commander of the Thirteen Clans of the whole Nation; but that's a whole other story to tell but long story short, Lexa survived the bullet wound from Clarke, Abby and the best healers all in Polis. She had major extensive surgery, an emergency, Major internal bleeding. She had lost blood, almost used all the medicine, almost died on the operating table.

It nearly broke Clarke with the one week medically induced coma Lexa was put in to stop the swelling but she lived

"I....yup. Totally, totally fine. Totally-" She hissed through her teeth again, feeling the immediate pain throughout her neck all the way to her hips this and Lexa drew her sword, looking out the opening of the Tower rooms. Hell.

"No, nobody hurt me, nobody- fuck!" Seriously, the things she has heard about this....." _life changing experience"_ and it is life changing, just the opposite of how she imagined.....labour, in fact. "The....baby? Oh! The baby- oh, but, Clarke it is still early-"

She shook her head, her blonde hair still is still down, in slight curls, usually, naturally in her curls but she's been running her hands through it so much today she thinks it's permanent. Probably why Lexa is looking at her like she's a very stressed, sweaty and table gripping so hard white knuckled maniac, "Too bad- oh, too bad, too bad, I'm going into labour and I do not care if I'm eight weeks or eight months early, they're coming."

Lexa drops her sword, moving around the room in seconds, yelling, "- _get the medical tent prepared, fast!"_ In that curling tongue language that Clarke loves so much to hear from her lover before she's pulled up and her hands grip her bicep, slightly shaking from anxiety, to see Lexa's eyes. "It's okay, Clarke, I'll get my Mother, Abby, and the baby will be just fine, I know it will be Clarke."

Clarke on the other hand doesn't even have any time to comprehend to answer her before she's scrunching her face up in pain, feeling the next contraction hit her before Lexa is hoisting her up in her arms, bridal style, yelling at the guards to _hurry the jok up, will you?_ She pants and slumped against Lexa's body, a hand holding Lexa's neck, more painful than the last contraction before Lexa is yelling for where the hell is Abby and to get out of her way, "Lexa please, it hurts, please, it hurts-"

"I know." Lexa is already in one of the medical tents that are set up, laying her down on one of the first tables she sees and pushing everything off with one hand before laying her down with cradling her head, "I'm here, I'm here, you'll be okay- _WHERE IS MY DAMN MEDIC?"_ She yelled, her braids feel too tight on her head, she's _so_ nervous, it's too early for the baby but she has to be strong for Clarke for once in her life

"Lexa, that is your cape, what are you doing-"

"I am not Heda during this time, I am your wife. And we, we are going to be Mothers in mere minutes so please, I do not care about my armour." First, Clarke thought that was hot as _fuck_ and two, Lexa is dropping her armour while kicking that and her cape away with tying her braids back to get out of her face. People did come rushing into the tent with Abby, Octavia, who is also a few less months of her pregnancy, and Raven is in the doorway, literally holding up an armful og medical supplies

"Clarke, it's too early, shit." Abby; didn't just tolerate the Heda of the Thirteen Clans but she also welcomed Lexa into their family, treated her like a family like everyone one else, like how she treats Raven and Bellamy and the rest of them. Clarke still teases them about which is good natured but she loves that they finally get along together now. "What's your pain from one to ten, sweetie?"

Clarke's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she licked chapped lips, "A....seven? Eight, Eight maybe?" Abby pressed the stethoscope on Clarke's also sweaty chest from being exploded to a simple white tank top and only black leggings - that are now soaked with blood.

"We don't have time to give you medicine, it's too late. This baby is already coming fast and Raven please- yes, thank you." Abby already has a pair of scissors in her hands, cutting away Clarke's pants, her underwear and Doctors are coming in the room with lap pads, a light blanket for Clarke and another cart being set up for the baby

"No!" Clarke yelled, a hand gripping as tightly as she is Lexa's, "You, and you," She nudged her chin to Raven, "And you, are not leaving me right now. I wouldn't be able to do the things today without any of you. You are staying right here with me, birth and all."

Her body tensed with pain again before she slumped and Octavia swallowed, nodding, "Yeah, yeah, okay, we'll stay. I'll stay. Abby will tell me when the baby is out so I can look away, deal?"

It made Clarke laugh, her head lolling a little on the table as her legs were positioned onto the table stands up, leather on the bottom and she pants, "Lexa, Lexa, I know- I know you don't want to watch this part because you're like, really serious and st-stuff, but please, dong leave, please-"

"Clarke, you're fully dilated, your baby is a little stressed."

"Wh-why, how, how- are they breathing?" Clarke asked between a sob and a breath while trying to get a better view of pushing herself up on her elbows but Lexa pulled her down, a hand cupping her cheek and her lips to her temple with her own tears in her eyes.

She might not know a lot about fertility, pregnancy but she read the scrolls in her own culture, the other Clans's culture and the books and papers in the Ark, the if's and buts, how to swaddle....but nothing like this. Nothing prepared her for this.

"You have to push." Abby ordered, it were an order, she wanted to meet her grandchild even if there are any medically problems or defects to them she couldn't care, they just need to come out. Her hands were pulled up with blue gloves strapped on, Clarke's legs were spread as well with her toes curling with pain of no medicine, not knowing it would be a natural birth. "On three, push. One, two.....three!"

The first push wasn't so bad. Or the second.

Or the fourth.

About halfway through, Clarke couldn't take it anymore. "I can't- Lexa, I can't do this."

Lexa pulled the wet blonde hair away from her sweaty forehead of the literal awe Lexa is seeing right now; most women would scream for an epidural, asking for medicine if there's anyway to, asking to be moved to a better place to give birth....anything. But Clarke?

She didn't.

Only asking for her bestfriends and family to support her like she would them. With Abby, and Raven behind her literally sipping water and wiping her forehead like as if she isn't the one giving birth to a child right now. She climbed up on the table, having the wall behind her as a leaning advantage with Clarke halfway in her lap, and Clarke's head in her lap, "Come on my love, you can do it, you're so strong, just a few more pushes." So Clarke did.

She screamed unashamedly (sort of) through the last push, a thirty or so second pause before, "I can see their head, Clarke! One more bug push, one more, one more, I can see them, come on, I know you can do it beautiful." Lexa whispered right through her ear and she couldn't do it, didn't want to do it with so much pain in her but on some sort of over drive on her body she did, screaming and a matching shrilling cry erupted the air, their child's.

Clarke barely heard what was going on around her of her own blood rushing into to her ears like an ocean wave, Lexa's voice talking to someone and the crying is still in the air, hiccuping sobs in some way. It sounded beautiful but she is so tired. So tired. Octavia is talking to her but her ears are ringing. Something....some pressure is on her chest.

"Look, look down at our daughter," She heard through all the chaos, echoing like an empty pool, a small, squirming naked baby is on her chest with a diaper and a little hat on, eyes squeezed shut as well and little fingernails digging into her skin She gasped, her nose tingling with emotions as she felt her own tears drop down her face, "She's so beautiful, oh, you're beautiful. Oh, Lexa....."

And then Clarke's eyes rolled in the back of head, EKG machine beeping to their left, the baby started whimpering once again before erupting into full blown crying and Lexa was handed her, Abby doing CPR as she was pushed out of the room. "Indra, she's crashing! Get her out of here, go, go!"

Lexa stumbles out of the tent, baby in her arms, so tiny, so small, chest heaving sobs letting out as people crowded around and she wrapped her up in her own cape, only whimpering "H-Heda?" Aden, sweet, angel boy Aden came up first with the rest of the children crowding around first and tugging on her armour and she had tears in her eyes, her own heart is scrambling and aching for her wife in there, she bent down on one knee.

Aden peered closer, dark eyes lighting up on her baby, her baby, her fucking baby and she's freaking the fuck out, she's freaking the fuck out "You," She cupped Aden's head, "Will protect her with your life, you are a big brother, Aden. Wanheda is....okay, she is just sore right now."

"Lexa?" She heard and she waited for Aden's approval and he nodded back, looking back at the tent and standing as Abby is standing there, wiping her head and her voice went to volume to talk to everyone. "Wanheda and Heda's child....succeeded in the birth and a healthy babygirl." Lexa let out a breath as well as everyone else, kissing the little head of her baby, her daughter and inhaled, okay, maybe she's delusional from the quick pair of events but the newborn baby smell is addicting.

Just a little bit. "Is she awake?" She asks next and Abby nods, taking the gloves off and holds Lexa's elbow in her hand to get her to not run right in there and startle both of them and she ran a hand in her ponytail "She lost a lot of blood and she's honestly exhausted. The stopping of mother'd heart is common in child birth which is a little bit scary, we didn't mean to scare you like that, but it's common, she has fluids and a blood bag up and she should really rest for the day."

"And she?" Lexa asks, the baby is already asleep in her arms, wrapped up in a cape, it's summer but she's still a newborn, Abby just smiles, her finger brushing the baby's cheek, "She's okay. She was born early but she's also strong. Call if you need anything from me or any of the rest of us." She nodded as Abby smiles gently at her, a thank you to her as Lexa hows her head lightly.

"Hey, sleepy head." Lexa whispers as Clarke's light blonde eyelashes blink in response to the hello, she doesn't want her to stay up if she's too tired but Clarke breathes out, pulling her down with a hand on Lexa's tank top, a soft and passionate kiss, sweat, tears and blood. Literally. Lexa hums, her tongue trailing softly before backing away and Clarke's exhausted eyes up at her before the baby in her arms and she sighs out, smitten.

"Oh, you're beautiful." Clarke's eyebrows tint together a little bit like it's the most important thing she's ever said, because it is, positioning her hand under the baby's head and one holding her body while pressing a kiss to her little button nose as she scrunches her face up in response. Clarke smiles, wide and tearful as her eyes open, the same blue eye like her eyes and the baby makes a gurgly sound, "I'm sorry I scared you," Clarke doesn't know who she says it to but Lexa kisses her again as an apology accepted

Their child - daughter - is measured, weighed and is taken to do a few other tests of being five pounds and three o.z which concerned Lexa even more of knowing that, such a tiny baby with Clarke being six months pregnant. And 25.3 inches long and no further concerns, medically or physically. "She is. But I think she looks like you." Clarke is exhausted, bags under her eyes and slightly puffy from crying and Lexa is honestly wanting to turn up her medicine

Lexa kissed her bare shoulder, Clarke is covered with two blankets, the baby is out of Lexa's cape which she and Lexa will probably be teased about for the rest of their lives. But they're doing a skin to skin technique to calm them both down, "I was so scared. So scared. But this is worth it, my two most favourite girls and, Wanheda is a Mother. God, I thought it were a boy for sure, what do you call that.....belly feeling?"

Clarke's sore body laughed which made Lexa smile back, "A gut feeling, you mean. Yes, me too. We need a name for her. And a crib."

Lexa pats her bicep. "I can build it. I am strong."

Clarke kisses her arm, "It was hypothetical, love. We need a name."

"Yes, I know." Lexa sighs, her whole hand covering the baby's bare back, " _Shrisk_ , I do not know. We cannot name them like Anya of anything, my heart will hurt way worse than it has. They will have the name for the rest of their life."

Clarke tried to hide her smile, kissing the baby's head again, it were amusing of Lexa freaking out of what to call their baby. Maybe she's delusional from the medicine in her veins now or maybe how she's so high on love right now she does laugh, "I know, I know, I know. How about....how about Toni? We always did love that name." There. Are. So. Many. Names. To. Choose. From. From old books of Commander's names, Clarke's father was an exception but they're not a boy now. But they always did love Antonia, which is Lexa's birth mother name.

And who is arriving as they speak. "Come on, there can't be another Abby Griffin."

Lexa huffed, hating Clarke's stupid jokes that always put a stupid smile on her face. "Stop it, let's not be rude to who saved your life, yes?"

"Clarke Jr.?"

"No."

"Another Alexandria Monall Tom Trikru?" Clarke teased and Lexa's cheeks heated up into a blush, she sort of hated when people called her by her first name. Only her Mother allowed her to.

"How about this. Alexandria and Antonia together.....Lexington?"

Lexa smiled so wide it made her cheeks hurt, nodding. "Welcome to the world, Lexington Abigail Griffin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hoped you liked it! I tried my hardest and honestly I'm only halfway through season Three but oops LOL. Drink some water, take your meds if u have to, so much love for you guys!


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I honestly don't know what to write.

Maybe our suggestions in the comments??? 

I love y'all and hope all of you are staying safe and healthy in these crazy times :) ❤️


	3. Protect My People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I always enjoy reading protective lexa for her family! so maybe something with her like that in it. her daughter in danger and she rescuing her perhaps?" Was a prompt by a lovely, lovely person though I won't actually say who or when they said it because some people like their privacy But yes, yes, yes, I loveeeeee when Lexa is in any form of protective and I don't know if any of you remember this scene but someone stalks Clarke, hurts her and Lexa says something along these lines like, "you hurt her and you hurt me?" or something like that? Like that is so fucking sweet my dude
> 
> But SERIOUSLY I did not think this Fanfic would blow up this much in the past month! And omg, y'all are so lovely and nice and kind for giving me prompts because let's be real, I did not think it was going to blow up and I honestly don't know how to make a 100 Fanfic since I've never done it before so I'm trying hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like it!!
> 
> But Im trying really hard, I do went to be a writer some day and thank you guys so much!!

//

POLIS

April 2nd, 2024 

Time on the clock: 10:38 a.m

//

Lexa - Lexa Kom Trikru, twenty four years old (and a half, her birthday is in the winter) with the same brown long locks cascading down her shoulders in braids and sometimes not even in council meetings when she's so stressed and the only thing that calms her is Clarke's fingers tugging the braids out and the tightness of elastics and knots make her sigh in relief, rubbing her scalp. ("Lexa, lay back and Ill take out your hair" Clarke insisted, she's on a six week recovery plan from both Clarke and Abby from her gunshot wound which took a four hour major surgery. She smiles, frowning a little, "What? What ever do you mean.....?" Clarke sighed, pulling her down into her lap and started from the bottom with all the curls and knots. "I'll show you." 

And she did. Clarke has been braiding, unbraidng, doing other hairstyles for their own children the past few years as well, Lexington (ironically: Lexa is named after her Grandfather, Lexington Sr., but her full name is Alexandria.) and Arkandian, who is their youngest son, he just turned two years old and the sad thing? Having two children two years apart? What the hell were they thinking? But anyway, they had two beautiful, lovely children and since its Lexa's actual duties to be a commander, she "hunts" for young Nightbloods to train in the following years and her children are half Nightblood soooooo she is yet watching them today.

(Sadly.) She still of course has to watch over the other thirty or so other children as well though mothers, fathers and nurses are near by if one of them falls and gets hurt or something but it's been splendid so far. She's dressed in her black gown down her shoulders, her armor clipped on and black leggings on as well since skrish, it's a little hotter outside since summer is coming up close and she really needs to get better "summer clothes" as the people call it. 

"You excited to hang out with Mama today?" Clarke asked while dressing both of the children and Lexa didn't need to be close to their bedroom so hear their excites squeals that made her smile everytime.  
Lexington is dressed in a white little dress that goes to her knees, her dark brown hair and light green eyes (Clarke pumped her fist in the air with victory when Lexington became older and her physical features showed off to be a "A mini Lexa!" Octavia called it or so Lexington's godmother as well.) matching Lexa's, her hair in two pigtails and squirming with Clarke struggling to get her socks and shoes on

"Will Aden be there?"

"Yep!" Aden is only three years older than Lexington but with how close and nice they have been to each other the past years of her growing up (and will always be) has been a joy to watch for Clarke, he is such a sweet, kind and gentle boy and also her bestfriend. He reminds her a lot of Lexa in many ways and both of them do. 

"Hmmm," Arkandian, his name is a little......different, but bout of them liked it as the history and past between it, how Clarke grew up, how their people (The grounders and the Sky people live together and among each other and has been for the past four years, almost five years) are joined and living together. But even as young, since most people can't say it without their accents slipping or it's a hard word, sometimes he can't say it himself, he likes to be called Andy or Di. Weird. But he likes it and they don't mind anyway. He is also very shy. "Mmmm, Mommy,"

"You'll be okay, babes. You'll spend the day with Mama."

Andy didn't. He's currently in the younger year children in the grass, playing with brown and wooden crafted toys from the builders of the Clans (when it's a good day they give the children crafted toys from their own home and Lexa relishes into that of seeing her son smile at the huge men in armor, different war paint and skulls hanging off their shoulders as trophies from enemies. Clarke hates it.) and other toys as well. 

"Heda! Heda!"

She turns, seeing Aden coming to run towards her, his little chest heaving and hands up for her and she lowers, clasping his palms, "Sha, goufa?" 

"A veida tro kru is vouting and chichnes Lexington!" He isn't the great at big words in their home language though he tried his hardest to try and explain what he saw and with the murmuring and talking from the far side of the village gets her attention, she just thought more people were sparring and training. She takes him in her arms, half running and half yelling to the nurses to watch the children before Raven nods her off, telling her she'll watch them and she makes her way to the ground and his pipsqueak voice points at Lexington in another man's arms, "Lexington!"

"Put her down!" She commands, putting Aden down and the whole crowd goes quiet while Lexington kept squirming in his embrace, trying to keep quiet and not whine at the same time of being uncomfortable and she runs, holding her little arms around Lexa's leg, shaking. Frowning, she picks her up instead, her face tucked into her Mother's neck to calm herself, she raises her chin to the man who held her daughter, "Yes, Yanni? You want something to do with this goufa?"

He smiles, not very kindly either she can tell with the four men surrounding him like guards and Yanni is actually from across the ocean, the Ingranrona clan and has been on a little......vacation. The Ingranrona people are actually lovely people, he is their leader and his wife, like Clarke and Lexa, if one is busy then the other takes shifts to lead and to follow, sometimes they do each other's work for them. But in all the days of being Commander, Yanni is one of those people who isn't respectful but to himself and a relationship with the rest of the clans with "If you do this, I will do something for you in return" but Yanni leads with "If you don't do this, I will hurt you". And Lexa doesn't like that.

That's not her legacy.

"Your......goufa, she is very talented. We could use warriors."

It also isn't a surprise that some clan members can "switch" clans and places to live. That's what she did and she's Heda.

She tightens her hold on Lexington who whimpers back, "Something that's for the future, Yanni. You see how young she is, four years old? The Nightblood children start training at twelve, yes? If one of them is the next leader, they will be fourteen."

"And she, is a prize." He seethes through his missing teeth and god, she doesn't like his tone

"Which we will discuss in the future, Yanni." She tried to not keep her tone sharp but he smiles wickledly at the thought of having Lexington as his own, as his, it makes her want to scream, she's a child for christ's sake but it's not a obligation the people have for children to train somewhere else, she went back and forth to her home and to Polis since she was a child. There's nothing wrong with it but being four is young and not even in the double digits, her own Mother was worried as well even if her Father (Lexa's grandfather) was in the town, it is a Mother's concern. At the tone, she has Bellamy and Indra beside her in seconds, "Take him to the meeting room."

He moves swiftly out of Indra's embrace, hands clasped behind him and a head cocked. "Why, Heda? Scared?"

Intimidation. She still has the biggest "fucking ego on this world" Clarke likes to jab at her with those words and it's usually playful but this isn't and he takes another step forward, a finger on Lexington's long braids and she takes her step back, eyes burning into his. "No, it is not up for discussion, Yanni, do not make me repeat my words again or you will not be placed in the meeting room. Are we clear on this?"

"No, it is not foreign or wrong for children to train somewhere else, you know this, you were one of them, correct? And expectations on your.....children, are high. Do not set the bar low just because of them are your children."

A gut punch. She knows she's being protective but she doesn't want this.....one to take care of her daughter for years on end and not letting her see them, her and Clarke. She didn't see her Mother for years. If she shed a tear or two when no one was looking, to think about her, her home town, her friends, her family, sisters and brothers then skrish knows how Lexington would feel. She knows her daughter. If her legs are wrapped around her hips, arms squeezing and face tucked into her neck, it's her body language of being scared or shy and she is terrified, knowing she'll have bruises on her hips later. "It has nothing to do with that, we do not let our yongons go on this young, the council has said this numerous times."

"Wanheda." Yanni bows his head a little, ignoring Lexa's talk back and she half turns seeing Clarke there, her blue eyes bright and watching Yanni with her blonde hair in her little twisted braids flowing down her back. "You agree with Heda, not letting a goufa go train to.....our home? It's a simple exchange."

"It is not an exchange,"

"Exchange for what?" Both Indra and Clarke say at the same time and he laughs. A joke. 

Lexa's nostrils flare, Yanni is getting under her skin a little, annoying her and she rubs her thumb on Lexington's back, "Lex, go to your Mom," She whispers, lip barely moving on top of her forehead and her arms reach out for Clarke who takes her, a hand on the back of her head, protective. "She isn't going with you."

"We'll see."

"Indra."

"Interesting." Lexa closes her eyes in annoyance while they're walking away, she stills, turning around and Yanni is surrounded by Indra and Bellamy, "You will not let your children.....not your blood children of course but you will let your troops die in vain?" They had, POLIS, had a little miscommunication a few weeks back earlier into the year, they were being raided by the Ice Mountain Men and she thought the troops had pulled back, they didn't, protecting the wall with their last breath to make sure the Ice Men didn't come over the wall. They died for the people with honour, respect and love. But she's trying to make sure that doesn't happen again, she doesn't want that to happen again. 

"Shof up," Indra snaps.

"Heda, last request." He raises an eyebrow and she sighs, waiting. "A match. If I win, I get to take her. If I lose, I leave."

"Go float yourself." Clarke snaps, pulling her along and she sends a look to Indra, moving him aside and she keeps up with Clarke, ordering people to go on whatever they were doing, love and protectiveness coating her veins.

This is her family and she will never give them up for some "match". She is Heda, her legacy is peace and people like Yanni shows her that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Clexa makes me- snsnsnsnsnsnsmskskshdgxusbdjsbshs


End file.
